


Dependence*

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, skelebros
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: 帕衫，ooc，少量那方面描寫*依存症
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	Dependence*

我有一个弟弟，叫Papyrus，他很亲近我，毕竟我们是互相唯一的至亲，世上唯一的兄弟。

一天复一天的日常，平淡而美好，在雪域森林的路上，Papyrus设计着用作捕捉人类的谜题，紧锁的眉头，认真思考的模样，百看不厌，我在一旁陪伴这样的他，不时说着烂双关，便会听到他的抗议，生气的表情反倒有点可爱。

他会抱怨着我的懒散，提醒我去整理自己的谜题，为了不让他有过多的不满，我回到道路前段的哨兵站坐着，准备纸笔，思考相关设计，当我低下头时，却瞄到那身影走近。

看，Papyrus就是那么黏骨，不消一会儿就来找我，他总要寸步不离的跟着我，不禁让我担心没有我的时候他自己该如何办。

时针的角度透露现时是地下不存在的黄昏，是回家的时间，沿途走过灯火通明的街道，碰见附近的居民们，Papy向他们友好的打招呼，友善的骷髅又有谁会不喜欢呢？

经过Grillby's，我站在门口指着，建议可以点份汉堡套餐作晚饭，一听到这，他立即回绝，拉扯我进那小雪屋走近路回去，然后提出那些垃圾食品不如他的意面健康，告诫我少吃这种油腻食物。

真是个会关心骨的兄弟不是吗？我笑呵呵的随便答应他，看来不太相信的样子，眯起眼眶质疑着，叹口气便直接走进屋内的厨房，开始他的作业。

我坐在沙发上等待，没有花费太多时间，他便捧着意面放到我面前，我清楚它的味道，是仅仅能称作食物的程度，但看着他期待的神情，我还是一次次吃下去。

过后我们观看电视节目，是地下唯一明星的表演，他看得入神，像个对新奇事物抱有兴趣的小孩般，眼神亮晶晶的，是个忠实粉丝，虽然我对此不太感兴趣，但期间他总牵着我的手，让我在旁陪伴。

时针指向睡觉时间，Papy带着我走上楼梯回房间，要我为他读睡前故事，明明不再是骷髅宝宝，但没有的话他会发脾气，谁让我是他的长兄，小小的任性我还是会回应他。

坐在床边讲着故事，留意到他根本没有闭眼，主角都已结束他的冒险，他还是未入眠，我合上书本，在他额头落下一个晚安吻，告诉他要好好睡觉，他反而比刚才还要精神，轻拉我的手臂，让我倾往他的方向。

投入这怀抱中，他在我耳边细语，说着自己还未困倦，一个转身，我成为躺卧在床的那个，他位于上方，俯下头亲吻我，没有手套的指骨隔着衣服游走在骨头间，渐渐我们都进入状态，开始那背德的行为。

到底是在何时开始走歪的？记不起了。

他抱着我进行过于剧烈的运动，随着不断的冲撞和持续的剌激，交融的灵魂异常投合，空气弥漫的情热让骨窒息，而我却一再沉沦其中。

我们一同到达顶峰，互相紧抱着对方，交换彼此的呼吸和温度，不忘诉说着情话。

我知道的。

他爱着我。

==========

我有一个哥哥，叫Sans，他很照顾我，毕竟我们是互相唯一的至亲，世上唯一的兄弟。

我们的日常就是在雪域担任哨兵，设计些能捕捉人类的谜题，当然，这难不到伟大的Papyrus。

我注意到，Sans经常紧紧跟随我，不管我告诉他多少次去做自己的工作，他很多时候都会用他的玩笑扯开话题。

他可能没有察觉到？我知道他总是看着我，当然我不讨厌，可是这视线多少也让我分心，虽然我无视他，但他像是想引起我注意般打开烂笑话匣子，说个不停。

我知道他想看甚么。

我装作生气，提高语调向他抗议。嘿，他笑了，眯起眼眶满足的笑着，似是个恶作剧后却得到糖果的小孩，真任性，不是吗？

我一再提醒他去处理谜题，他还是乖乖听话，可能是感觉到我语调中一点的不耐烦吧。

他只是走到最近的哨兵站坐着，像闹别扭的低头把弄着甚么，却又稍微抬头看看我的反应。

唉，真是个让骨放不下心的哥哥，幸运地，他有伟大的我照顾着，我会包容他的一切。

结束一天的工作，我们回去雪镇的家，在路上，我们遇见其他居民们，我朝他们礼貌性的问好，但感觉到身旁的低气压，这一语不发的骷髅。

我们继续走着，身旁的他不见了，回头看，他站在Grillby's的门前，提议这作为享用晚餐的地方。

明明知道我会拒绝的。

我拉着Sans走近路回家，以免他胡思乱想，有更多鬼主意，我重复一直以来的提醒，让他好好注意健康，他却挂上傻乎乎的笑容，我有气没气的，还是到厨房做晚餐好了。

他坐在客厅等待着，我把意大利面放到他面前，他似乎有一点犹豫。

我怎会不知道它的味道呢，但每一次，他还是会把它吃得一干二净，我对此很高兴。

晚上的电视节目还是那迷人方块主持的节目，我认为挺有趣，Sans应该不怎认为，但总是跟我坐在一起观看，很自然的靠在我身上，反倒我像是成了他的电视节目。

为了健康的作息，我遵循时钟提醒的睡觉时间，走上二楼的房间，而他默默跟上。

Sans很习惯地坐在床边为我讲睡前故事，真是的，还当我是骷髅宝宝吗？看着他一副认真的模样，我很喜欢这个聆听的过程，那声线，那语调，只为我存在。

故事结束，他轻轻合上书本，与我四目对视，给我一个晚安吻，眼眸中的光点，以不寻常的频率闪动，我理解其中的信息。

我翻过身，把他压在下方，那神情是如此愉悦，还记得吗？那一晚，在我入睡后所做的事，第一次也是这个惹骨怜爱的模样，狂喜而欢悦的脸容。

我回应他的愿望，是那禁忌的关系，他叫喊着，律动着，渴求着，指骨紧抓我的肋骨，喘息连绵不断。

我们的灵魂几乎化为一体，止不住颤抖的骨架，流淌的温热，眼角的泪痕，极致的美。

我很清楚。

他深爱着我。

完


End file.
